


Waterfalls

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome Reminisce
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Inevitable

Propped informally against the base of a great magnolia, Sesshoumaru’s lazy gaze strayed back to his previous charge. 

He had no trouble keeping tabs on the young girl from his post, as she stomped around with Jaken in shallow waters of the river below. 

His vassal grumped obstinately when informed of their impending visit to Kaede’s to pay his ward a long overdue visit. But both of them were aware how relieved Jaken was to finally be allowed to assess the young girl it had once been his duty to protect. 

Though not constantly in his sights, she was far from out of his range as his youki bled incessantly over the area. Dominating in a way which both encompassed, and repelled. 

He could sense the miko’s approach. It was not at all unexpected. And though he preferred that she would simply pass him by, he would make no move to retreat. To avoid this undesirable confrontation which he was certain to be inevitable. 

“Hey,” she offered simply, as she crouched by his side. 

“Miko.” 

She couldn’t make out the splashing couple from the daiyoukai’s modest vantage point. But the sounds of amiable bickering more than alerted her to their presence, and contentment. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while. Rin’s been dying for a visit.” 

He was aware of her gaze upon him, awaiting visual acknowledgement. But he was not feeling as generous with her as he had been in the past. Perhaps that particular generosity was to blame for his double down on aloofness. His ward and his minion suddenly became increasingly interesting. 

“Matters at the Nothern boarders have required my attention.” 

He had no need to explain himself. But he knew the miko wasn’t going anywhere. She had been annoyingly unrattled by his intimidating presence before things had gotten complicated. The silent treatment would have no effect on the persistent young woman. 

“Yeah?” she asked, plucking a ripe dandelion to flutter with its petals. “What’s the problem?” 

“Nothing you need concern yourself with.” 

“You sure?” She twisted the flower absentmindedly in her grasp; turning her attention from it to the Killing Perfection once more. 

“Cuz if you ever need help, we’d be happy to lend you a hand.” 

His eyes cut to her dubiously. And she wasn’t certain which folly was more glaring; offering her friends’ aid to him in addition to her own, or suggesting that they this time may be willing to gift him said appendages. She would soon get her answer. 

“I have no shortage of hands at the moment.” 

She was sure he knew what she meant. But he had only grown his arm back very recently. And though his wound had more than healed, the emotional effects of the act were still unquestionably raw. 

But that wasn’t why she was here. She veered into friendlier territory. 

“So. Other than that, are you good? How have you been?” 

Her breath nearly caught as he finally turned his attention on her. When at last allowed to take in his almost impossibly handsome features, she couldn’t help but feel that it had been much longer since she had seen them than she actually had. 

“Did you need something, miko?” 

He was trying to sound annoyed. But she was well acquainted with his annoyed cadence. This demon was an actor. And the more she got to know him, she realized he was quite a poor one. 

“No. It’s just been a long time since we talked. When I noticed you were here, I wanted to check in.” 

He assessed her a moment, and she found it difficult not to buckle under the weight of his glare. 

“Nothing to report. You may go.” 

He turned his head back to his entourage as a form of dismissal. Were he anyone else, she would have been offended. She still was, but not for that reason. 

“Oh, it’s like that, huh?” She had been trying her best. She knew that being in Sesshoumaru’s company meant withstanding certain rude mannerisms. But he wasn’t even trying! The least he could do was show her the smallest consideration. She grew annoyed herself. 

“I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking.” 

“I did not ask,” he offered with a shrug, still not regarding her. He was pleased to finally be able to shake her. It would be preferable if she got the hint before he had to result to crueler methods. 

“Yeah, I know. I was being sarcastic.” 

The news garnered no reaction from him, and she deflated inaudibly. 

Fine. If that was how he was going to be, she supposed there wasn’t much she could do about it. 

But it was a shame. She so hoped that now things could be different. She just wanted to be able to engage him like equals. Didn’t he know that he didn’t need to put up walls around her? To his relief, she finally rose to leave him. 

“Sorry to bother you. I guess I’ll leave you alone.” 

The sadness in her tone caused him to wince internally. 

‘Do not engage. It will only cause her further anguish.’ 

He cursed himself when his eyes traitorously cut to her retreating form; catching the sorrow in her features before she turned from him fully. 

‘Fight it. Do not waver. You are an iceberg. You are an island.’ 

“You have been well, then?” 

‘Pathetic, weak fool. Damn you. You shall dig your own grave.’ 

The smile she offered when she turned back to him both lifted his spirits, and cut him to the core. 

“Yeah. Pretty well.” 

“Hn.” 

She took his inquiry as an invitation to return to him. Of course she did. Why wouldn’t she. 

‘That is why you are an idiot.’ 

Though his gaze removed from her once again, she elected to sit beside him this time. She tried to make out the figures off in the distant river, but her true focus never strayed from him. 

She seemed to be fidgeting nervously, and he held hopes that she would desist. 

But the more intelligent part of him knew that she wouldn’t. She may be a naive, bashful girl. But she was no coward. She would say what she had come to say. 

“Do you ever think about that time by the waterfall?” 

There it was. He was almost relieved. The sooner she addressed it, the sooner her foolish notions could be squelched. 

“Not really.” 

There. That should do it. 

“Oh. Well, I do.” 

He expected more sadness in her tone. But it almost seemed as if she expected it. To his chagrin, she pressed on. And he steeled his reserve to become more forceful with her. Though, for the moment, all he could do was listen. 

“I guess it’s not a huge surprise. Most girls probably remember their first time.” 

See. This is exactly why he had initially refused her. That she was a human was bad enough. But that wasn’t why his instinct railed against it. 

She had been a virgin. And even among demons, virgins were delicate creatures. 

Not just physically. Though proper caution was indeed required in that regard. But untouched girls often expected certain considerations. 

It was ideal if a young woman could find a lifelong mate to usher her into womanhood. But the real world was far from ideal. And Sesshoumaru was aware that in this day and age, a woman could be lucky to engage in her first sexual act willingly. 

And the miko had been more than willing. She had been quite insistent, in fact. And he had refused her, for he knew she deserved more than a meaningless rut near the base of a waterfall. But he could offer no more than that. And though he cared not for the sensibilities of fragile females, Sesshoumaru was not one to deflower virgins. He would be no woman’s mate; particularly not his half-brother's wench. 

But she had been quite persuasive. He still wasn’t certain how she had managed to convince him. Something to do with ensuring him that she desired to become a woman, and had no intentions regarding him beyond that. But regardless, if given the option to undo the situation, he was certain he would take it. 

“Thanks again for that. I’m really happy I got to share that with you. And I appreciate you making it such a wonderful experience for me. I’m glad to have something like that to think back on fondly.” 

“Your gratitude is accepted.” 

She rolled her eyes. 

“Well, that’s a relief.” 

He welcomed her sarcasm. It was his intention to see her cross with him. To understand that though their encounter meant something to her, it was but a blip on the radar of his long, long life. 

Though, something about her tone told him that she wasn’t fully buying it. 

“You know, I still haven’t... since then...” 

Her scent told him as much, but that didn’t stop his pupils from flicking to hers. 

“Is that so?” 

She fidgeted nervously. The poor dandelion in her hands shedding every last petal at her worrying. 

“Yeah. What about you?” 

He had too much control to allow his silver eyebrows’ recession into his bangs. But by the way he paused at her question, he knew her intimate knowledge of his reactions made his incredulousness more than apparent. She backpedaled. 

“Sorry. I know. Its none of my business.” 

She was right. It certainly wasn’t. The fact that he had rejected any advancement of another onto his haughty person was nothing she need be made aware of. Not that, before her, he hadn’t rejected the forward advances of horny demonesses anyhow. 

He should stop this. But his normally reticent behavior made it difficult to insert himself authoritatively. 

She took advantage of his silent nature to impart to him further information. 

“I just wanted to let you know that, you know, if you wanted to do it again, I’d be okay with that.” 

She finally withdrew her gaze just as he gifted her with his own. The blush on her cheeks did not go unnoticed. He was looking at her almost apologetically. 

“I am afraid you may only lose your virginity once.” 

“I know. But you know what I mean.” He did. That was not her point, and they both knew it. Though he hoped she would not continue. 

“I would be willing to let history repeat itself. Eager, even...” 

“Miko-” 

“I know what you’re thinking, but it wouldn’t be like that,” she assured him. 

“It would be the same deal as before. I’m not going to get clingy or expect anything else from you. No relationship. No strings attached. Just a little hot sex. What do you say?” 

He couldn’t deny that he was tempted by the prospect. But he was not some inexperienced pup, eager for any rut that may fall into his lap. These matters, just as any others, required due consideration. This was a tactical decision. Not that he wasn’t curious... 

“Is the hanyou aware that you are here, making such a proposition?” 

“No,” she admitted. “But the damage is done. He scented the change as soon as I got back. He says I still smell like you.” 

“My youki stakes a powerful claim,” he informed her. “Intentional or not.” 

“That’s cool,” she offered with a shrug as she looked off to the side. “I’m not complaining.” 

“I do not imagine you would be. It will serve as armor against any who would mean you harm.” 

It wasn’t his intention. It was simply the results of taking a woman completely. His biology would see to protecting any that he had bedded, for the purposes of informing any to approach her that his mate and children would have him to contend with. 

She, of course, was nothing like that to him. However, it did not prevent her from reaping the benefits of laying with one such as he. Though he was certain that it was not her intention, he couldn’t suppress the relief he felt at knowing she would receive some measure of protection, as a result of their deeds. 

“Care to make it stronger?” 

He restrained his upraised eyebrow. He would not even turn his focus her way. He had anticipated her desire to extend their intimacies further. And he considered that taking in her permissive appearance might weaken his resolve even more so. 

“It would not be wise.” 

It wasn’t what she wanted to hear. But she had not come all this way for nothing. With how long it had taken him to show his face since his last visit, she figured she would do well to strike while the iron was hot. 

“I meant what I said. I’m not trying to lock you down. I just had a really good time. I think you did too.” She assessed him for any reaction to her statement, though she would receive none. Still, she would not be deterred. 

“So if we happen to cross paths once in a while, what’s the harm in having a little fun?” 

Her offer was tempting. More than tempting, if he were being perfectly honest. But he had made up his mind on the matter. 

He had already done her a favor by allowing her passage into adulthood at his hand. He would not extend himself beyond that. 

He turned to her then, with a softness in his eyes that he had not considered he would ever need to convey. 

“I would prefer not to hurt you,” he admitted. She was struck by his sincerity. 

“I would not see you becoming too attached.” 

“I’m not-” 

“So you say,” he interrupted, and she allowed him to continue. 

“But I have seen it many times before. My lifestyle does not permit tethering alliances.” 

It was the truth. It had nothing to do with her. He simply had far too much on his plate to allow a female into his life for any length of time. He could bed them, and satisfy them, and let them satisfy him as well. But he was far from allowing one into his life in a way which should command anything from him beyond that. 

Sure, one day, he would take a mate. Create a family. Produce heirs. 

But that was a long way off. It was why, whenever he took a female, he ensured it was one who understood that after they had each obtained their pleasure, the ties between them would be severed. 

It was why, under normal circumstances, he would not take a virgin. Particularly, not a human. 

“I’m not going to fall in love with you,” she assured him. 

“I just thought it would be fun.” When he made no move to respond, she finally rose with a sigh. 

“Look, the offer stands. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” 

When she retreated from whence she came, he watched as she disappeared into the brush. 

When she was finally out of earshot, he responded with his farewell. 

“Take care, miko.”


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a battle!

Naraku attacked from out of nowhere. The inu-tachi had been woefully unprepared. 

It was their good fortune that Sesshoumaru had happened upon them when he had, though that fortune had unfortunately not extended to the dog demon himself. 

The others had each been thwarted; their signature attacks failing against the spider hanyou for one reason or another. And if Sesshoumaru had not been able to defeat Naraku with the powerful sword acquired by his own strength, they would now all be goners. 

Bakusaiga’s dominating force had been able to take the evil hanyou down once and for all. But the war wouldn’t be without its casualties. 

Before he issued Naraku his final, fatal blow, the spider had managed to penetrate Sesshoumaru’s chest with several of his poisonous tentacles, rendering the dog demon almost completely immobile. 

Sesshoumaru had housed poison his whole life, so it shouldn’t have been able to take him down. But something in the Shikon gave the toxin extra power, and the effects had rendered him nearly paralyzed. 

“Sesshoumaru! Oh, my god! We gotta get you help.” 

The others were motionless as well, but none had fared a worse strike than the demon lord. Kagome, with her barrier, was the only one unaffected. And once Naraku had been dispatched from their plain, she rushed to Sesshoumaru’s side to assess his injuries, which appeared to be even greater than she had feared. 

Dropping to her knees, and pulling back his silks, she attempted to heal his gaping chest wounds with her reiki. But it didn’t seem to be helping. 

A rough cough slipped past his bloody lips, and she wiped a trail of it with her sleeve before brushing the bangs from his eyes. 

“Nothing can be done,” he informed her, and she stilled at the confession. 

Sesshoumaru would never give up. Never resign himself to defeat. The fact that he did now, sent a chill through her that she had never known. She refused to accept it. 

“Yes it can. You’re a demon. With the right herbs, you will heal up in no time,” she insisted, still fussing over his battered form. Things looked bad, but he was still with her. She would do anything she could to get him well again. If anyone could do it, it would be him. 

“It is too late now. I am not long for this world.” 

Was he... was he smiling? She had come to learn that a smile from Sesshoumaru meant nothing good was about to come. But this one was different. He almost seemed resigned... at peace. It was terrifying. 

“What about Tenseiga? If you can tell me how to use it-” 

“Miko. It is over. Allow me my final moments in peace.” It wasn’t a request. But she was never one to obey him. She certainly wasn’t going to start now. Especially not now. 

The finality of it hit her. His blood was gushing from him at an alarming rate. She had the strong urge to collect it, and give it back to him. To press on his wounds to prevent his life force from draining from him. But it wouldn’t work. Not anymore. Nothing would. And he knew it. 

Tears fell unabashed from her eyes as she knelt over him in anguish. And with one arm clutching his torn torso, he lifted the other weakly to run his claws through her dangling strands. 

She would weep? For him? It was unnecessary. 

To die in battle was an honor. And though one as lowly as Naraku should not have been the one to hand him his fate, he took solace in the fact that he had been able to deliver him his final blow. And in doing so, he had been able to protect her. 

She sobbed on top of him shamelessly, and he began to grow annoyed. But he couldn’t find it in him to scold her for her disrespect. Instead, his fuzzing thoughts were drawn to a much more pleasurable encounter the two had shared, and the conversation that had followed. 

“I must apologize.” 

It took a moment for his words to register, but when they did, she was able to restrain her lament. He hadn’t much time left, and she would hear what he had to say. 

“What for?” She was angry. It sounded like he was going to make a deathbed confession. How dare he do that. How dare he leave. 

He never needed to explain himself. And rarely did. But his previous encounter with the miko had left something to be desired. It had never sat right with him. 

If ever there was a time for confessions, this was it. 

“Our last conversation, I spoke an untruth.” 

“What?” She wiped her tears with her bloodied sleeve, leaning in closer to take in his weakening voice. 

The pain he felt was worse than any he had ever experienced. But her concern for him, and the way she hung on his words... it elicited a smile from him that was completely genuine. It was beautiful. And frightening. 

The breathtaking sight of her filled him with a courage he had never known, and he finally threw his apprehension to the wind. 

“Our time, by the waterfall... I thought about it constantly.” 

As the shock registered on her horrified features, he lifted his arm to stroke one of hers. The one that was grasping his silks tightly, as if trying to pull him back from the brink. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She continued to attempt to wipe the blood from his face, but was only succeeding in smearing it further. 

“I feared irrational attachment.” 

He stilled her fussing by grasping her arms. It wasn’t his strength which halted her actions, as he no longer possessed the ability to do so. 

She grimaced. 

“But I told you, I-” 

“Not yours, Kagome. My own.” 

The confession finally stopped her movements, and drew her full attention back on his face. 

She didn’t want to hear it. Not anymore. For he would never admit such a thing. The fact that he was now... she knew what it meant. The seriousness of his dire situation hit her full force, and her tears multiplied as he continued. 

“Our encounter stirred such desires within me. Desires to seek you out, and make you remain. Desires to take you with me, and never allow you to leave. I so longed to have you again. To have you as I had you on that day. But I knew, if I took you again, that I would never be able to let you go.” 

She rubbed his hand as it gently stroked her arm, and she was shaken by the fragility in his motions. She realized that the always sturdy, unwavering demon before her could likely be knocked aside by a stiff breeze at the moment. 

“Why didn’t you? Would that have been so terrible?” 

Her lip quivered as she grabbed him; and he smiled through bloodied lips as he lifted a trembling hand to cradle her soft cheek. She closed her eyes to lean into his gentle touch. 

“For me, no. But it is no life for one such as you. To corrupt your purity, your light... to taint your aura further with my demonic essence... I may be a bastard, but I am not evil.” 

He wanted her to laugh at his use of his brother’s nickname for him, but he knew that was a tall order. She grabbed the hand at her cheek, and used it to stroke her face. Trying to sooth herself at the act just as much as him. 

“I would have wanted you to. I would have wanted to be with you, if that is what you wanted.” 

He shook his head at her admission, and she placed her free hand to his chest. His armor had been reduced to tatters, dangling uselessly around him. And he did his best to ignore the pain he felt at even her slight touch. 

“It matters not, now. In this moment, know that I am grateful. For the time we shared. For what you allowed me to have. That I may hold a fond place in your memory, is a pleasing thought to leave with.” 

She crouched herself lower, to press her forehead to his. As if to tell him a secret, she whispered her vow to him as they each closed their eyes. 

“I will always cherish that memory. You shall always live on in that.” 

“And that will be enough. Thank you, Kagome...” 

She heard what he said. But, more importantly, she heard what he wasn’t saying. To understand the demon lord fully, one often needed to read between the lines. 

She withdrew just enough to take in his battered features. Even withstanding such brutal attacks, he was still impossibly handsome. She was devastated as she realized this would be the last time she would ever be allowed to observe it. 

Pressing forward, she touched her lips to his. She ignored the taste of copper as she issued her final goodbye. 

It was so different from before. The last time he kissed her, he had been so warm; so passionate. His forceful lips took command of hers, guiding her easily with his practiced perfection. 

Now, he could hardly even react. She had to be the one to guide him, and she did. Using everything she felt for the demon to relay to him how much he meant to her. How much she would miss him. 

As he took what she gave him, she could feel the last of his strength leaving his body. But before it did, she had one last thing to tell him. 

“I love you too.” 

He heard it. She knew he did. For his eyes seemed to sparkle just a moment, before they finally closed forever.


	3. Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and her daughter have a heart to heart

It was not long after the battle when Kagome returned to the future for good. 

She didn’t exactly have a choice. With Naraku dead, the jewel was whole. And it fell to her to make her selfless wish. The selfless wish. 

And when she banished the Shikon from existence, her duty had been complete. She was transported back to her time, to resume life as a normal high school girl. 

But even if the fates hadn’t decided her path for her, she was certain that she would have chosen to return anyhow. 

She loved her friends dearly. But she didn’t belong there. Not any longer. 

Perhaps if things were different, she could have found it in her to stay. But without those reasons- without him- she didn’t have a purpose. Not there. Not anymore. 

She was grateful to return at first. For there was little in the future to remind her of the demon lord. The second Lord of the West to meet his end far too soon. 

And just like his father, he had met that end by choice. To protect the human woman he had grown to care for more than himself. 

And with time, she had moved on. 

The handsome boy she began dating in college became a successful surgeon, and eventually got a job at the hospital she worked at as a nurse. 

The daughter he gave her was 15 now, and growing up far too fast for her own good. 

No, she wasn’t cavorting with demons, and fighting evil in the past. But she was spending far too much time with her boyfriend lately. And though Kagome did her best to dissuade her, she couldn’t help but feel a tad hypocritical for it. 

When she entered her mother’s room pensively, Kagome had to stifle the feelings that got conjured at her appearance. 

The school girl uniform her daughter now wore brought back memories both joyous and painful. 

“Ichiro dumped me,” she offered somberly. Eyes downcast with guilt. 

Kagome couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved, but made no move to show it. That boy was nothing but trouble. And far too old for her as well. But she remembered all too well the heartbreak of first love, and how it could feel like the world was ending. 

She pulled her daughter in for a hug- a girl she had chosen to name Rin- and petted her hair softly as she offered her sympathetic ear. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No. I’m sorry, mom. You were right. I never should have slept with him.” 

She was right. She shouldn’t have. She was far too young to be getting so involved. 

True, Kagome hadn’t been much older when she had begun having sex. But she was admittedly a lot more streetwise than her somewhat pampered young daughter. 

But Rin thought she was in love. Kagome did all she could to prevent her from making such a mistake. 

She tried reasoning. Threatening. Even scaring her with pamphlets about disease and pregnancy from the hospital. But her daughter was stubborn. Just like she had been. Perhaps like she still was. 

“Now I’m tainted. No man will want me. I brought shame to us both.” 

“Stop that. There is nothing to be ashamed about.” 

There were a thousand reasons why she shouldn’t have slept with her teenaged boyfriend. But the one she seemed to be focusing on was not a valid one. 

“You’re wrong.” 

Kagome gave her a smirk as Rin wiped the tears from her eyes, before coaxing her to sit on the bed where she took a seat beside her. 

It was a year of heart-to-hearts for the pair, and this next one was a doozy. 

“I never told anyone this, but I wasn’t a virgin when I met your father.” 

Rin’s eyes grew wide as she regarded her mother in disbelief. 

“You weren’t?” 

Kagome shook her head. 

“No. And I don’t regret it. I have nothing to be ashamed about.” 

Oh, she wanted the details. 

“What happened? Who was it?” 

Kagome smiled at the memory, and took Rin into her confidence. 

“He was the Lord of the Western Lands.” 

Her trips to the past were not kept secret within the family. And as a young girl, she often shared stories of her heroic feats against demons and jewel shards. 

“Uncle Inuyasha?” 

“No. Before Inuyasha, his brother was the Western Lord.” 

She raised her eyebrows both in surprise. 

“The demon? The terrible, bloodthirsty killer?” 

She gave Rin a scolding look. She didn’t mention him often, but she was certain that she hadn’t painted him as such. Perhaps her grandfather had shared some of his suspect folklore before he died. 

She certainly hadn’t raised her daughter to be prejudice against demons. 

“He wasn’t as bad as they say. He was actually very... sweet.” 

“But I heard-” 

“I know what you heard,” she cut off dismissively, and with a shrug. “I cannot say that none of it is true, but he was very kind to me.” 

Her mother had slept with someone who was not her father? And a demon, at that? It was so weird to consider. And difficult to wrap her head around. 

But she appreciated being treated like an adult. She had often lobbied for such consideration. She would handle this information maturely. And hopefully, get some juicy details. 

“What was it like?” 

Kagome smirked at the question, eliciting a blush from the teenager. But her mood was beginning to lift, so she decided to appease. 

“He was gentle. And attentive. He took great pains to make sure I was comfortable. And the whole time he was with me, he kept stopping to ask if I was alright.” 

It was kind of weird to talk about with her. But she relished the opportunity to recall it. Nobody from her time had ever known any of her friends from the past, except for Inuyasha. It was nice to think about the demon again, and remember the brief moment in time when he was hers. 

“Did you love him?” 

There were many kinds of love. It wasn’t the kind of love one would have with a lifelong partner. But she always wondered, if given enough time, if it could have grown into that. But there was no point in dwelling on such things. 

“In my way. We both knew it could never become anything serious.” 

And it really was a shame. She hated how the prejudices of others managed to keep people who cared for each other apart. She hated how those prejudices affected him, and likely influenced his judgement. 

“Then why did you do it?” 

Kagome looked away as she shrugged. 

“I was ready to become a woman. And I knew that with him, I was in good hands. The Western Lord’s honor was very well renowned. And when I finally convinced him to usher me into adulthood, he took every measure to ensure my safety. Both physically, and emotionally.” 

Rin raised an eyebrow, causing Kagome to smile. It was so cute when she did that. It was a trait she had inherited from her father. It was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. 

Not to mention his skill with a scalpel... 

“He needed convincing?” 

“Oh, yes.” Had he ever. She remembered pestering him incessantly until he finally gave in. But with the way he half-heartedly resisted her, she knew he could be worn down. 

“It was considered taboo even back then. If anyone found out, it could have caused us both trouble.” 

“Then why did you choose him?” 

Rin allowed her mother to take her hand then. 

“I knew I could trust him. And I was right. He was so tender...” They shared a loving smile. It warmed Rin’s heart to know that someone had taken such care of her mother. Even though it was gross... 

She suddenly wished she had chosen a better candidate for her first experience. 

“Not to mention, he was incredibly sexy.” 

“Mom!” she blanched. Moms shouldn’t talk like that. They aren’t women. They are... moms! 

“Sorry, but he was,” she stated fact as she shrugged again. “You should have seen him...” 

Now she was curious. She wished her mother had a picture of this guy. 

“What happened to him?” 

By the way her mother’s wistful expression turned to sorrow, she wished she hadn’t asked it. 

“He died in battle, not long after that. That was when uncle Inuyasha took over as lord. He had no children. Well, none of his own.” 

She never told her much about the little girl who was her namesake. 

“Did he love you?” 

He never said it. But then, he didn’t have to. If she learned anything from Sesshoumaru, it was that words were petty things. If you could show someone properly with actions, that was often all that needed to be said. And the more she thought on that wonderful day they had shared; she had come to realize all he had told her in that moment. 

“In his way.” 

“If he didn’t die, would you have married dad?” 

It was a question she had thought on more times than she cared to admit. 

If he had lived, would she have stayed? Would she have altered her wish to remain? 

No. 

As much as she would have wanted to be by his side, both had too much honor to see her duty shirked. 

He never would have allowed her such a thing. No matter how much each of them may have wished that she could. 

But there was no point in dwelling on things that could never be. In pasts that could not be changed. 

“Yes. The Western Lord and I were never meant to be. Even if we wanted to be together... Things just aren’t always that easy.” 

She got a faraway look in her eye as she remembered his final moments. 

“And dad didn’t mind? That you had been with someone else?” 

She told her husband of her past. Of the past, and the demons who held a place of importance in her life. Of course it didn’t shock him that she wasn’t a virgin. It wasn’t the ‘50s after all. 

The fact that her lover had been a demon was the only shocking part of the matter. That, and the time travelling. 

“No. When you love someone, your past doesn’t matter. When you find the right one, he will accept you for you.” 

Rin looked down to her feet as she remembered her heartache. 

“It still hurts.” 

“I know. And it will for a while. But with time, you will move on.” 

Kagome placed her arms around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. 

“Do you ever think about him?” 

Kagome brightened at the question, and answered honestly. 

“All the time. He was my first, and I will never forget that.” 

With demons out of existence, it was the only true remaining path to immortality. 

That is how you live forever; in the minds and hearts of those who remain. Through the actions and deeds he had committed, he would always be a part of her. Forever. 

“Does it make you sad?” 

Kagome grabbed her daughters chin, commanding her attention in a way which Sesshoumaru had done with her. 

“Not anymore. He lives on in my memory, and I won’t tarnish that with regret. As long as I remember him, he will always live on.” 

Releasing her chin, she rose to stand, signaling the end of their talk. It was time to go, and continue on with the lives they had made for themselves. The lives she had made for them. But before they left, she offered one last thought. 

“I am happy when I think of him, and I will always be grateful for the time we had.” 

fin


End file.
